


Building Bridges

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Makoto and Sae clean some air after events of 11/20 - 11/21. They can't have secrets if they wish to rebuild their relationship.





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I wished that the game had showed a bit more what happened after Sae learned that she had been going after her own sister. This is lighthearted but I would love to see or write an angstier version.

“So, my little sister is a member of the Phantom thieves…” Sae sighed as she slumped down on a chair tiredly after the interrogation and all necessary logistics afterwards. Last few days had been she had been busy with the arrest of Akira and Makoto hadn’t seen much of her.  

Makoto grimaced internally but looked at her sister in the eye, repeating in her head that she wasn’t ashamed. She truly wasn’t but her sister looked sort of disappointed and it made her feel guilty.

“I suppose denying the truth is futile.”

“Why?” Sae asked. She sounded extremely defeated. Makoto could understand her sister. Especially since she had seen her Palace and seen how many hours Sae had tried to catch them. Finding out that she had been trying to catch her sister couldn’t have been easy. Makoto had felt dirty and guilty when she had been lying and deceiving her sister, too.

“It was right thing to do.”

Sae stared at her long and even a bit longer silently. Makoto wondered what would happen. They were on the other sides of the law and both believed that they had been right.

After an eternity Sae sighed – she had done that recently a lot – but a weak smile found its way on her lips. Makoto relaxed immediately. They were okay.

“So, any other secrets I should be aware of?”

Makoto licked her lips and felt warmth dancing on her cheeks. Sae instantly leaned forward, waiting. Her eyes glinted mischievously. “You are seeing someone. A fellow thief? Is it that leader of yours?”

Makoto giggled. “Of course not. You should see him with Yusuke-kun.”

“What?”

“I don’t know details,” Makoto shrugged. She wasn’t even certain if the pair had managed to realise what they felt. Boys were thick-headed sometimes.

“Please, don’t say that it’s that loud boy,” Sae continued, now her voice betrayed a hint of worry. Makoto wasn’t too surprised. Her sister would never accept someone like Ryuji.

“Eww, no. I... it’s a girl. Futaba-chan.” Makoto didn’t dare to look up. She was nervous but there had been so many lies that she wanted to be honest. She wanted the same kind of close relationship with her sister as they once had.

“Oh…” Sae bit her lip and hesitated a moment. That second was enough to convince Makoto that next words would hurt her a lot. “She’s a bit shy, isn’t she?”

“Y-yes?”

Sae faked one of the most unconvincing disappointed looks Makoto had ever seen. It reminded Makoto of how her sister used to be before their father’s death. “So I can’t have a shovel talk with her?”

Makoto was glad that she was sitting. Her whole body was numb because of overwhelming relief. Sae accepted her relationship. They were okay.

“You thought that I would hate you for being… what exactly?” Sae said gently. She moved so that she was kneeling right in front of Makoto, holding her hands.

“Maybe bisexual?” Makoto whispered. Her eyes were burning and she knew that she was going to cry. Sae saw it too and pulled her into a hug.

“Right, so for being bisexual? You are my little sister. I love you even if you are a thief so why would I have problems with a girlfriend if she makes you happy?”

“T-thank you, sis.”

“No need to thank me,” Sae said gently when she got up. “Now, I’ll make some tea and _you_ are going to tell me everything about her.”


End file.
